New york when It sizzles
by MystriousCraze
Summary: Sequel to "today was the day". Find out what happens after Chuck arrives at the wedding. XOXO
1. Chapter 1

New York When It Sizzles

Thank you everybody who reviewed! I will try to write atleast once a week. If you want me too continue i only need one review, (but make it a good one!) to continue this stoy, it was supposed to be a one-shot, but i got inspired and wrote more, so thanks to everybody!

-GG-

Blair ran out the church, she had no plan, she just knew that no matter how long, or how many streets she had to walk through, she was going to find Chuck Bass.

But then she realized she did not need a plan, Chuck was outside the church, wearing a purple tux, the way only Chuck Bass could.

She stopped on her tracks, looked, and then flung herself at him, he caught her and they hugged for what seemed like eternity, they fit perfectly, their body's rembered each other, she had come home.

But something pulled her out of is embrace, she turned to see who it was, Parker, standing there looking furious. Then she remembered she was supposed to be saying 'I do' to him, in the ceremony, but now she could not. She could not marry another man, while the love of her life had como to rescue her.

This was what Blair Waldorf always dreamed of a movie wedding, but now that she was getting one was it what she expected? NO, it was ten times better in her opinion. Chuck loved her and he had come to save her, because only he knew that she needed saving.

"Blair," Parker said rather calmly, "we should continue with the ceremony." He reached forher hand, but she pulled it back, she needed to let him down easy, but she did not know how.

Breakups had never been easy for her, nor dissappointment. When she broke up with Nate: she slept with chuck; when she broke up (or was rather stood up by), with chuck: she went out with a british Lord; and when she broke up with the Lord: let's just say it was not her finest moment.

So she really did not know how to go about this. How did you break up with someone you had said you would marry, and within that have said that you were never going to leave him, but the moment Chuck Bass walked through the door you gave up your whole commitment to him.

She was about to speak, when Chuck interrupted her.

"I'm sorry, driveway is it?" asked Chuck.

"Parker, actually" said the other man in an obviously uncomfortable.

"Well Driver, you see I don't reallly care..."

-GG-

Serena Van der eoodsen and Nate Archibald, were proud of their best friends, because they were finally going for what they really loved, but did they really have to do it the day of Blair's wedding to another man.

When they looked into each others eyes and realized the same thought went through they're minds, yes. Yes they did, because no matter what Blair and Chuck did it always big.

They glanced at the people in the church, some had expressions of anoyance, others were bored, but it ws one person in particular that had caught both their eyes, Lily Van Der Woodsen-Bass-Humphrey.

Her face glowed, therewas a big wide smile across it, she was happy that her son, charles had finally done the right thing even if it was on the girl's wedding day. But what can you do, better late that never in her opinion, but one thing was bothering her, why were they outside so long had something occured?

-GG-

Outside Blair was scared because Parker was fuming and she had never seen him like this, he was mad because of what chuck had just said, and not only taht but also the way he said it to him. Slowly, as if he were explining it to a child.

Chuck had explained to parker that he was going to take Blair, sweep her off her feet, win her heart back and that Parker was not exactly part of that plan, but that thing that hurt Parker the most was the way Blair's eyes sparkled for Chuck in a way that had never sparkled for him.


	2. TugofBlair

Tug-of-Blair

Nate and Serena were worried. They did not hear screaming, shouting nor shrieking. They did not see Blair crying or Parker calling off the wedding. The silence in the church was eerie, it made them all wonder, what the hell is going on out there?

They knew Chuck and Blair, and when things were quiet it meant they're plots and schemes were elaborate. They also knew that Chuck was much scarier when he was quiet or whispering than when he was screaming and shouting, it meant his threats were something to be afraid of.

People in the church were starting to talk, this was not good. Blair had already tried the wedding once. Though it was cancelled because Serena's mom was in a grave condition with her cancer, and Blair out of love for Lily put it off.

Serena thought back to that day, she started analyzing it in her head, Blair was smiling when she had said that the wedding would be postponed, something that nobody had caught earlier. Then it clicked in Serena's head, Blair did not want to get married! Inside Serena's head everything was working overdrive. She wanted to help Blair escape with Chuck, (though maybe they already had), she wanted to explain this situation to people (though they might not understand it), she wanted her friend to be happy (however that was achieved).

Serena walked down the aisle practically running with Nate following closely behind. When they hit the door they never expected too see that hell had broken loose.

-GG-

Blair was distraught by what she saw, parker was furious in a way she had not ever seen him. He had always been kind, sweet, and gentle with her, that's why when he grabbed her wrist and would not let go she was confused. Why was he hurting her? Why was he doing this?

The answer then appeared before her face, because he 'loved' her. But he didn't really, how could he love her when he had not seen her. Sure he saw her romantic, sweet side. But he did not know the flame that was Blair Waldorf. He never saw her plotting or scheming or planning someone's down fall. No, because that was a right reserved for people she actually loved, like Chuck.

Chuck had her other wrist in his hand, though his touch did not hurt as much as Parker's.

"What the hell was this" she thought, "tug-of-Blair"?"

"come on Blair we have a wedding to continue," he said pulling her towards him.

"No," Blair answered.

"Why?" he asked her.

To this questions there were so many answers:

Because I still love him.

Because we fit together.

Because after all these years I still trust him… but she decided to go with a diferent one.

She looked at Chuck they're eyes locked, and then she whispered, "Because we are inevitable."


	3. Hunted

Hunted

Chuck as so happy when he heard the words come through her mouth.

Immidietly Parker let go of Blair which caused her to loose balance, she would have fallen if Chuck had not caught her.

"Fine Blair if you want to leave, do, just keep this in min. I will find you and when I do you will regret the day that you, Blair Waldorf, left me."

Blair was stunned she had known Parker for two years and she had never seen this side of him. He had always been gentle, comprehensive and kind to her (even when she did not want to have sex with him before the wedding) but he had never acted this way before. **Jealousy. **That´s what he was. Jealous of what she and Chuck had.

She could comprehend it, I mean even she was jealous of what she and Chuck had while she was in other relationships. But to her it was no excuse for the way Parker was treating her.

Chuck looked past Parker and saw Serena and Nate standing at the entrance of the church. He was not sure what they were there for, to help him or to help Parker. Thay were also stunned, they had obviously heard what Parker said.

"Go, leave, come on I am giving you a head start, I swear i do not care what happens i will make you mine."

Blair looked up and met her eyer, there was fear in them and a sparkle she had not seen in a long time, she was afraid of this guy, but if he thought he could threaten them he was wrong they would plot and scheme his downfall.

Parker walked into the church with hate. He hated Blair Waldorf, because she made him love her. He hated Chuck Bass because he took Blair away from her. He hated them an dhe would take Blair from Chuck, so he could feel the pain he was feeling right now.

Serena was so happy, a big smile sprad upon her features as she saw the scene. Chuck was holding Blair and they were gazing into each others eyes. Of course she was was stunned at what Parker had said he was always so nice, but I guess evertbody wears a mask. She knew that better than anybody, masks were always screwing her over.

Blair looked into Chuck's hazel eyes for reassurence, that everything was going to be okay. That he would never let anything harm them again, that thery wereback to being Chuck and Blair. An she did find reassurence. She loved his eyes, they were filled with pain, hurt, love and confusion. But no matter what happened she loved his eyes and the comfort she found in them.

Gazing into Blair´s eyes brouhgt back so many memories good, bad, evil, wonderful, but memories none the less. He needed to make a plan. First he had to call his PI so he could do some research about this Parker guy. He would not let this guy get _his_ Blair. Because Blair was his and his only, noobody else's.

TBC..

The tittle comes from the 2008 film Wanted.


End file.
